Secrets of the Wolf
by Hawkwing-Mistkit
Summary: During a mission, the team and Batman are saved by an unknown person. After the explosion, The team finds out more about her, that she is a secret heroine, and that Robin... knows her? My OC joins the team and they learn more about her, including her past- and what she even is. Some secrets are suppost to stay buried. First YJ fic, so please give it a shot. Rated T.


**A/N**

**So… yeah. I am making a new story and my Warriors one is… kinda paused because… I may or may not have lost my notebook with my story in it… yeah. So.**

**I am a fan of Young Justice and I made an OC for it and the OC will be in this story. This is my first attempt of this kind of story, and also anything YJ, so please go easy on me. **

**Um… so about my OC, you'll find out more (mainly all you will know about her) in the story, but this is not going to be mentioned in the story that much, so I'll say it here. My OC has a crossbow like thing and it goes in a pouch thing for it on her leg. I just realized yesterday that Artemis has basically the exact same thing. I didn't know that when I gave my OC that so I wasn't trying to copy it or anything. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Young Justice or anything related to it. It belongs to its respective owners.**

**Also, if you want to help out, could you tell me any mistakes you see because this doesn't have a beta or anything.**

**And any tips you might have would be welcomed. **

**And I have a bad habit of changing verb tense a lot so… sorry?**

**And this is a little while after Artemis joins, but before Zatanna is seen. May or may not be before 'Homefront', I haven't decided yet.**

**(And just pointing out that it may be confusing as to what's happening and where they are in the beginning so I'll just tell you now. They (the team) are investigating a drug deal rumor in a warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham. Joker showed up so Batman came to take care of him, so that's why Batman's there.)**

* * *

3rd person POV

Robin and Batman were busy fighting Joker, while the rest of the team was fighting all of his goons. Joker was moving along the edges of the cleared space among the wooden boxes that filled part of the warehouse.

"Why can't we all just have _fun_?" Joker says as he dodges a punch from Batman, moving towards the left.

As Robin opens his mouth to reply he is cut off. "Miss Martin!" Wally.

Someone had snuck up on her and knocked her out.

"Wally. Get her out of here." Aqualad commands, ducking under a punch and delivering some of his own.

"Ok," Wally zooms over to her side and picks her up before racing out of the warehouse.

Suddenly Robin gets a punch to the face from some random goon that had come up while he was distracted. Robin makes quick work of knocking him out and he then looks around him.

Artemis is almost out of arrows, and had resorted to using hand to hand combat. Aqualad is slowly making his way towards her. Superboy was quickly going through the crowd of goons surrounding him, but he was doing well.

But Joker was making his way towards the door, Batman nowhere in sight. Robin quickly gets two batarangs and flings them at him. Suddenly everything seems to happen in slow-motion. As Joker jumps out the warehouse entrance and starts running away, a dark shape jumps down and the batarangs hit it.

A voice says, "No! It's a trick. There's a bomb!" And Robin can see a pressure plate behind the person, where his batarangs would have hit. A second passes and as Robin's eyes widen, the batarangs explode, throwing the person back into the pressure plate.

"Disaster! Heavy on the-"

"Get down!"

"Robin!" Batman drops down in front of him and crouched over him, covering him with his cape as the room exploded.

*0*0*

Wally sets Megan down a little ways away from the warehouse and tries to wake her up.

"Come on wake up! We need to get back to the fight! "

She starts stirring and Wally exclaims "Finally! Now we can get back to th-"The warehouse explodes. Both Wally and Megan gasp and stare fearfully at the now burning building that contains their teammates and Batman.

* * *

**What do you think? I didn't want to end it here, because it's a cliffy, but it works so it has to be. **

**But, since I know some (most) people don't like cliff hangers, I'm just gonna say that nobody dies (well, nobody important. Meaning most of the goons die) and nobody gets seriously, super badly hurt except my OC. But she has help… and a super out-of-this-world secrete. Literally. :D **

**I don't know when I'll update next, because I still need to type the next chapter and all, but I have some time and I know what I want to happen in the next chapter already. **

**Thanks for reading and please review! I need the encouragement!**

**Also, Sorry if there's any OOC in this chapter and the rest of this story. As I write more, I'll get better at writing the characters.**

**~Hawkwing-Mistkit**


End file.
